Identified
'' |image= |production= |producer(s)= |story=Gerry Anderson, Sylvia Anderson and Tony Barwick |script=Gerry Anderson, Sylvia Anderson and Tony Barwick |director=Gerry Anderson |imdbref=tt0735626 |previous_production= |next_production=Computer Affair |episode=S01E01 |airdate=16 September 1970 |previous_release= |next_release=Exposed |previous= |next= }} Summary SHADO - an acronym for Supreme Headquarters Alien Defence Organization - is located beneath a supposed film studio in the English countryside and run by Commander Straker, who poses as a film producer. When an Unidentified Flying Object attacks a plane in which Straker's deputy Colonel Freeman is traveling, it is shot down and investigated. The body of an alien is found and discovered to have transplanted human body parts, seemingly from a trio who disappeared in nearby woods a decade earlier. It is part of the alien plan to take over the Earth to study and imitate humans.IMDB entry tt0735626 Episode Cast * Cmdr. Ed Straker - Ed Bishop (as Edward Bishop) * Col. Alec Freeman - George Sewell * Capt. Peter Carlin - Peter Gordeno * Lt. Gay Ellis - Gabrielle Drake * Gen. James Henderson - Grant Taylor * Cabinet Minister - Basil Dignam * Lt. Bill Johnson - Shane Rimmer * Joan Harrington - Antonia Ellis * Skydiver Capt. Lew Waterman - Gary Myers * Lt. Ken Matthews - Michael Mundell * Lt. Mark Bradley - Harry Baird * Lt. Keith Ford - Keith Alexander * Skydiver Engineer - Jon Kelley * Skydiver Operative Lt. Sylvia Howell - Georgina Moon * Nina Barry - Dolores Mantez * Skydiver Navigator Lt. Gordon Maxwell - Jeremy Wilkin * Kurt Mahler - Paul Gillard * Col. Virginia Lake - Wanda Ventham * Phil Wade - Gary Files * Dr. Harris - Matthew Robertson (as Matthew Roberton) * Dr. Shroeder - Maxwell Shaw * Nurse - Annette Kerr * Alien #1 - Stanley Bray (uncredited) * Leila Carlin - Edwina Carroll (uncredited) * Space Intruder Detector a.k.a (SID) - Mel Oxley (voice) (uncredited) * Lt. David Worth - Dennis Plenty (uncredited) * SHADO Operative - Louisa Rabaiotti (uncredited) * Miss Ealand, Straker's Secretary - Norma Ronald (uncredited) * Alien #2 - Gito Santana (uncredited) * Motorcyclist - Jack Silk (uncredited) * Janis - Penny Spencer (uncredited) Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, June 02, 2005 - 4:22 am: We later find out that the aliens are harvesting human organs, so why are the aliens shooting at the three humans at the beginning with somekinda machine gun that puts big ol' holes in the body & can ruin the organs they want to harvest. The aliens could be restricting their shot to the limbs and/or the head. # Striker says that bodies have been found mutilated around UFO sites & theorizes they were harvested for their organs. Wouldn't it make more sense to just take the whole body and transport it back to their planet before butchering it for parts? tim gueguen on Sunday, May 13, 2007 - 10:04 pm: Perhaps the aliens take organs while on Earth instead of whole bodies because they're needed immediately. And it could be that they don't have the facilities to regularly carry complete bodies, dead or alive, to their homeworld. SeniramUK (talk) 17:46, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Besides, storing only organs instead of whole bodies will make transportation easier, and require less storage space! Sources Category:Episodes Category:Production Block 1